


Heretic's Clinic Cast

by HH_BlueDynamite



Series: Heretic's Clinic [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Not a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HH_BlueDynamite/pseuds/HH_BlueDynamite
Series: Heretic's Clinic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681873
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. The Demon Doctor -- Alexir

**True Name:** Alexander Campbell 

**Nickname(s):** Doc, Specs, the Demon Doctor 

**Likes** : Smoking, light conversation over a drink, the Hippocratic oath, treating patients, pathology

 **Dislikes** : Being interrupted while seeing a patient, Smoking in his clinic, People making light of their injuries, People stealing his prescription drugs, his greatest regret 

**Sexuality** : Demisexual 

**Species** : Antelope Demon (Sinner) 

**Gender** : Male 

**Age** : 30s (when he died) 

**Year of Death** : 1860s 

**Cause of Death** : Suicide by gunshot 

**Abilities** : Medical knowledge, Torture 

**Friends** : Alastor, Rosie, Kujaku (OC), Magnum (OC), Ruby (OC) 

**Occupation** : Doctor of Heretic's Clinic

**Appearance**

A tall man, slightly taller than Alastor, and lanky. His skin is gray-blue with his lips a slightly darker shade and his shoulder-length shaggy hair is off-white with a tinge of blue. Behind the big round glasses are eyes with black sclera and blue irises with a light shade of blue around the border of the pupils, resembling central heterochromia. Located at his temples are a pair of spiraling dark red horns resembling that of an antelope, which grows when he goes into his demonic form. 

For clothes, he wears a long-sleeved, turtleneck dark red shirt, black pants and shoes. While on the job, he wears a white lab coat. 

As for his demon form, his horns and hair grow longer, and he gains wings and a tail. His pupils become more slitted and his teeth become sharper. 

**Personality**

He often appears melancholy, heavily due to his last days alive was of him in deep despair. This doesn't mean he has no other emotions. He does, he just has no reason to show them. He's generally mellow and laidback, but he takes his job as a doctor very seriously. 

Despite his mild-mannered attitude, Alexir does have a violent streak. He doesn't take kindly to demon druggies breaking into his clinic to steal his medical drugs, like morphine. He'll hunt them down and torture them until they talk. If a patient is being rather stubborn, he'll give them a 'scary face', basically a partial transformation to his demonic form that is his face, to incite fear to the point they comply. This doesn't work on Alastor, much to his frustration as a doctor. 

**Miscellaneous**

  * My headcannon voice for him would be David Tennant. Just David Tennant.
  * He has written books about the diseases and illnesses in Hell he has studied.
  * He works part time at the Happy Hotel.




	2. The Noob -- Kujaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new sinner, fresh from Earth. A trusting demon that others exploited for their own gain.

**True Name** : N/A

 **Nickname(s)** : Bird Boy, Kuja

 **Likes** : Texting, Singing

 **Dislikes** : His feathers messy or messed with

 **Sexuality** : Hetero

 **Species** : Peacock Demon (Sinner)

 **Gender** : Male

 **Age** : 20 (when he died)

 **Year of Death** : 2010s

 **Cause of Death** : It involves Drowning

 **Abilities** : Medical knowledge

 **Friends** : Alexir, Ruby, Aooni

 **Occupation** : Doctor's Assistant of Heretic's Clinic

**Appearance **

A short, thin demon, though taller than Vaggie, Kujaku's skin is a peacock blue color and his neck-length side-swept hair is peacock green that gradients to a darker shade and there is a peacock head plumage sprouting from the crown of his head. His eyes have a dark shade of peacock blue sclera and golden irises. He has a beak and his hands are golden talon-like claws and covering his wrists and forearms are peacock feathers and his digitigrade legs are thin.

For clothes, he wears a slightly torn pale gold shirt and dark denim capris and a dark peacock green infinity scarf. He has a lip/beak ring.

In his demon form, his arms become wings and he grows a peacock tail and his beak becomes larger and more jagged.

**Personality **

He is somewhat vain about his appearance, liking to keep his looks in check. He doesn't like it when someone fiddles with his hair. He's also somewhat lazy, he'd rather be on his hellphone than work. But, Alexir would either confiscate the phone or bribe him, typically goes for the former. Despite his laziness, Kujaku respects Alexir and does become a great help if needed.

He can be a little too trusting, which is how he got in trouble when he first met Alexir.

** Miscellaneous **

  * His headcannon voice is Izuku Midoriya

  * He's a protege of Alexir, who has helped him since he first arrived in Hell.





	3. The Imp Going Commando -- Ruby

**Likes** : Fighting, downtime with friends, going commando 

**Dislikes** : Traitors 

**Sexuality** : Asexual Heteroromantic 

**Species** : Imp Demon (Hellborn) 

**Gender** : Female 

**Age** : N/A 

**Abilities** : Martial Arts, Acrobatics, Guns 

**Friends** : Alexir, Aooni, Magnum Opus, Kujaku

 **Occupation** : Mercenary

 **Appearance** :

Like other imps, Ruby has red skin, yellow sclera, black slitted pupils, horns, and a tail. Her black hair is in a messy ponytail bun with white strands on the left of her right side-swept bangs. She is thin and tall, the same height as Charlie and there are two black ring-like marks just below the arrow-shaped tip of her tail. There is a white, eye tattoo on her right upper arm. 

Her normal set of clothes includes a pair of black arm warmers, a white 'NipThot' crop top with short sleeves showing off her midriff, a black crop undershirt, a black miniskirt with a chain, and black garter boots. 

**Personality** :

Generally has an upbeat and friendly attitude, but is also very observant to her surroundings. Don't let her carefree demeanor fool you, she is a force to be reckoned with. Ruby enjoys a good fight, but she refuses to fight someone already at their knees, she finds it beneath her. She's merciless in her fights, taking great glee in the adrenaline rush. She goes commando every now and again, much to the dismay of Alexir, Kujaku, and Aooni.

She garners a sense of friendship with Alexir and Kujaku, often visiting at their clinic when she's not fighting or on a job or hanging out at Magnum's castle. 

**Miscellaneous**

  * Her headcannon voice is Amethyst from Steven Universe.
  * As a Hellborn, she has parents. However, her father left her and her mother and her mother became abusive towards Ruby
  * She has a little sister named Scarlett
  * Ruby is a weapons expert, but she prefers to use a gun -- sometimes a pair -- modeled after Taurus Raging Bulls.




	4. The Chilled Swordsman -- Aooni Chōbatsu

**Nickmane(s)** : Ao, Blues

 **Likes** : Meditating, Working, Tea, Shogi, Reading, Quiet

 **Dislikes** : Alcohol, Beans, his family's business, People messing with his hair, Pranks, his demonic form

 **Sexuality** : Asexual

 **Species** : Oni Demon (Hellborn)

 **Gender** : Male

 **Age** : Late 80s

 **Abilities** : Martial Arts, Super Strength and Speed, Ice manipulation, Bilingual (He understands English, but doesn't speak it)

 **Family** : the Chōbatsu Clan, Ranki (father), Shioni (mother), Ryokki (older brother), Kioni (older sister), Akaoni (twin brother), Momooni (little sister)

 **Friends** : Daidaioni Shobatsu, Kujaku, Ruby, Alexir, Magnum Opus

** Appearance **

A slim young man with yale-blue skin, long raven-colored hair typically in a ponytail, and eyes in the shape of a cat's with yellow sclera and blue irises. Protruding from the top edge of his forehead are two small horns.

His normal attire consists of a midnight blue aviator jacket, a long sleeve turtleneck black shirt with thumb holes in the sleeves, payne's gray jeans, and black punk rock boots. He uses a white tassel string to keep his ponytail up and around his neck is a tribal boheme tooth necklace.

During the monthly Oni Raid, which is the only time he's ever used his demonic form, he wears a powder blue kimono, a blue scarf, and a navy blue haori. When he is chosen as the leader for the raids, he wears a white haori hanging from his shoulders with the kanji '罰' (batsu; punishment) on the back. Because he is in his demonic form, his horns grow longer, nearly two feet long, with darker tips and his hair, still in a ponytail, look much wilder. He hides his face behind a blue oni mask.

**Personality** :

Ao is generally calm, down-to-earth, and polite unless provoked. He's a hard worker, willing to finish any task given to him, no matter the strain it gives him. He cares for his friends and family, despite how the latter pesters him about his life choices. His ice powers makes it clear when he's mad or deeply frustrated when the air grows cold and ice starts to accumulate around him. Because of his disdain for his family's business, he starts to work for Magnum Opus.

Despite having a pleasant demeanor, his personality changes drastically when using his demonic form. He's merciless, cruel, and a bit of a sadist. While the other Oni's like to hack and slash at everything in their path, Ao would instead torture his victims by slowly freezing them from the inside out.

** Miscellaneous **

  * The reason he doesn't like alcohol stems from a related incident involving his brother.

  * His favorite song is/would be 'Let it Go' from Frozen.

  * He speak in Japanese, but he does understand English.
  * He was really young when Alastor manifested into Hell. His twin brother and male cousins would scare him about the Radio Demon to the point that Ao avoided radios throughout his early childhood.

  * Ao and his brother, Akaoni, are references to the Blue Oni and Red Oni.

  * Ao believes that Alastor would get along well with his brother.

  * Naraku consists of four Oni clans: Chōbatsu, Shobatsu, Keibastu, and Sekibatsu. The leader of the village is called the Kishin and is granted the position of Overlord.





	5. The Kid Sister -- Scarlett

**Likes** : Her older sister

 **Dislikes** : 'Adult talk'

 **Species** : Imp Demon (Hellborn)

 **Gender** : Female

 **Age** : N/A (Depicted as a kid)

 **Abilities** : Deceit

 **Family** : Ruby (Older Sister)

 **Occupation** : Ruby's 'Partner-in-Crime'

**Appearance **

Like other imps and her sister, Scarlett has red skin, yellow sclera, black slitted pupils, horns, and a tail. Her black hair is short and wavy and her height is something akin to a young girl. 

Her normal set of clothes is a black shirt with a red Spiderman logo and white capris.

** Personality **

A simple young imp girl, she's generally optimistic and curious about her surroundings and can be very honest, an honesty that gets her into trouble. Scarlett adores her older sister and wants to help her in anyway she can.

** Miscellaneous **

  * Her headcannon voice is Mabel Pines from Gravity Falls.

  * Scarlett has a pet female spider, Itsy, that is always with her, sometimes hiding somewhere on her person. Kuja, having a fear of creepy crawlies, can't stand Itsy.

  * She had a male spider named Bitsy, but Itsy ate him.





	6. The Prince of Alchemy -- Magnum Opus

**True Name** : Louis Auguste

 **Nickname(s)** : the Prince of Alchemy, Maggie, Clown (Kujaku)

 **Likes** : Alexir, his research

 **Dislikes** : Kujaku, someone or something getting his way of Alexir, his sister

 **Sexuality** : Pansexual

 **Species** : Jester Demon (Sinner)

 **Gender** : Male

 **Age** : 35 (when he died)

 **Year of Death** : 1450

 **Cause of Death** : Execution

 **Abilities** : Alchemy, Fencing

 **Friends** : Alexir

 **Occupation** : Overlord, Alchemist

** Appearance **

Taller than Alexir, Magnum is a beautiful demon with snow white skin and has curly, light pink hair that transitions to red at the ends and hangs over his left shoulder. His lower lip is colored red and his sharp irises are orange with orange eyeliner and a diamond underneath each eye. He also has pointed ears with loop earrings.

For clothes, he wears a pagoda-sleeved, white dress shirt with a dark orange swallowtail vest, black short gloves, black pants and knee-length Manhattan Edwardian boots. He sometimes have a vermilion coat hanging from his shoulders, a wide-brimmed hat, and a rapier strapped to his right hip when he's out of his castle.

As for his demon form, his hair grow longer, and his sclera turns red and his pupils become more slitted and his teeth become sharper.

** Personality **

As an Overlord, Magnum is powerful in both abilities and intellect, flamboyant and prideful in his abilities. He has a severe weak spot for Alexir and he has a strained relationship with his sister and fellow Overlord, Prima Materia. Magnum strongly believes in the importance of equivalent exchange, something he heavily warns his clients about, but it mostly falls on deaf ears.

** Miscellaneous **

  * He is French

  * He appears to be in good graces with fellow Overlords Alastor and Rosie.




	7. The Lady of Magic -- Prima Materia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnum's estranged sister.

**True Name** : Isabelle Auguste

 **Nickname(s)** :

 **Likes** : Her brother

 **Dislikes** : Her brother

 **Sexuality** : N/A

 **Species** : Doll Demon (Sinner)

 **Gender** : Female

 **Age** : 25 (when she died)

 **Year of Death** : 1440

 **Cause of Death** : Poisoning

 **Abilities** : Alchemy, Dealmaking

 **Friends** : N/A

 **Occupation** : Overlord, Alchemist

** Appearance **

Prima's appearance in indicative of a porcelain doll and would frequently change her dresses. Because of her appearance of a Victorian doll, her orange eyes and masacara gives her a derranged look, amplified by a series of cracks on the left side of her face and her red hair is curled. 

** Personality **

She's as cracked as her face. I'm just gonna leave it like that.

** Miscellaneous **

  * Like her brother, she is French





End file.
